The Calm before the Storm
by Tracy Diane Miller
Summary: This very short story represents yet another possible “missing scene” to “Fatal Edition” .


The Calm before the Storm  
  
Summary: This very short story represents yet another possible "missing scene" to "Fatal Edition" g.  
  
Disclaimer: Early Edition characters belong to their creators. No copyright infringement intended. No profit is being made.  
  
Author: Tracy Diane Miller E-mail address: tdmiller82@hotmail.com  
  
The Calm before the Storm  
  
November 2, 1999  
  
A light breeze traveled through the deck of the cruise ship. As she stood there gazing out at the water that was so beautiful and peaceful, a wonderful calm washed over her. This ship seemed a long way from the frenzy of her life in Hickory. Hers wasn't a life of power meetings, deadlines, and appeasing some maniacal boss that demanded unquestioned loyalty but gave little respect in return. It was about maintaining her home, running errands, serving on the PTA and various other committees for the betterment of her community, and visiting friends. It was a full, satisfying life that boasted its own stresses.  
  
Her only child had long since left the nest for life in Chicago, but there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't worry about him. It didn't matter to her that he was a grown man. She'd worried about him until the day that she died. Was he eating properly? Was he dressing warmly? How often had she scolded him over the years for not wearing a hat and scarf despite frigid temperatures? Chicago was so cold and she could imagine that this November night offered no exception.  
  
Of course, there was the added concern that his job as an unsung hero was fraught with dangers. That paper of his seemed to forget that he wasn't Superman, immune to everything but a shining green meteor rock. This small- town bred hero could get hurt. The early edition appeared unfeeling to the prospect. Where were the contingencies, the safety nets to protect him from injury? The Paper didn't seem to care.  
  
This was not the kind of life that Lois had wanted for her son. It wasn't the kind of life that any mother would want for her child. She wanted him happily married with children. She wanted him to have the kind of life that she and Bernie had shared for over thirty-five years. Not that she and Bernie hadn't experienced their share of marital difficulties. Marriage was the proverbial roller coaster ride; it was thrilling, exciting, and terrifying all at the same time. Men may be from Mars and women from Venus, but there were occasions where Lois wasn't sure that she and Bernie occupied the same solar system! He could be exasperating, yet loving and generous all in the blink of an eye.  
  
Just like in booking this cruise.  
  
A few months back, Bernie had been unusually secretive. He'd disappear and when she questioned him about his whereabouts, he became uncommunicative and defensive. She caught him on the phone engaged in whispered conversations. If she didn't know him better, she would have worried that he was having an affair. But she knew how much he loved her. Still, the secrets bothered her. One morning he revealed to her why he had been so secretive: He had booked them on a Caribbean cruise. Two glorious weeks of paradise. The reason? It wasn't her birthday or their anniversary. He did it because he loved her and felt that she deserved something wonderful and special. With a wicked gleam in his eye, Bernie added that he read somewhere that cruises were the perfect place for igniting the flames of passion.  
  
Lois was having a wonderful time on this cruise, but all evening, she felt uneasy. She couldn't explain it. Earlier, she told Bernie that she wanted to call Gary.  
  
"Gar's fine, Lo. We're on a cruise. He's not expecting to hear from us. We'll talk to him when we get back."  
  
Bernie was right. She knew that. Yet still, she wanted to hear her son's voice. She had tried calling the loft earlier this evening, but there was no answer. Gary was probably out on his saves. That paper never gave him a break.  
  
As Lois continued staring out at the tranquil water, she was unaware that back in Chicago, her son was drowning in a terrifying undercurrent of murder and conspiracy. For Gary, there had been no warning.  
  
And no calm before the storm.  
  
The End 


End file.
